The Werewolf Camp
by NekoNessa017
Summary: A group of friends travel to a camp and find that it lives up to its name


By: NekoNessa017

One weekend, a large group of people were making their way to Werewolf Camp. Little did this group know this camp lived up to its name. Werewolves everywhere! Three kinds make this camp their home: good, bad, and undead ones roam this ground. The good werewolves' eyes were a blue-green; the bad ones' eyes were red, and the undead ones' are a deep black. We'll get into more details later.

The party finally arrived at the campsite. In one car, Keirny and her parents; in another car, Jessica, Jordan, and their family; a third carried Katrina and her parents; a fourth car held Kira, Hannah, and their parents, and the final car held Cassie, Kealey, and their parents. They all pitched their tents in a circle, with a large campfire in the middle. They unpacked their belongings, and sat around the campfire, chatting and making s'mores. After awhile, they entered their tents and fell asleep.

Somewhere around midnight, Keirny, Kira, Jessica, Katrina, Cassie and Kealey awoke at the sound of a bloodcurdling howl piercing the night sky. After the howl died away, the kids slowly made their way out of the tents. "Did you guys here that?" Kira asked the other five children. "Yes!" they called out at the same time. "We need to find out where that came from!" Katrina said, full of adrenaline. "I don't think we should!" piped up Keirny. "Yeah, the parents will worry about us," said Jessica. "We will be back before dawn!" called Cassie, also full of adrenaline. "I'd have to agree with Keirny; we don't know what-or who-howled!" replied Kealey. After a few moments of disagreement, they all decided it would be OK to investigate. They gathered some snacks, a battery pack, and flashlights for everyone, and then set off to investigate.

After walking on an old trail for a little bit, they hit the tree line of the Evergreen Forest. After walking through it for what seemed like an eternity, they came upon a gruesome sight. Right in front of them was an undead werewolf feeding on another werewolf. One look told it all. The undead werewolf brought down a good werewolf and was and had been feasting on it for awhile. All the girls shuddered at the sight. The undead was 100 feet tall, with 15-foot canines (fangs) filed to be sharp as daggers. Its body had signs of years and years of decomposition, bullet marks, and scars. "I've heard of this!" Katrina whispered excitedly, with a hint of fear in her voice. Everyone turned to listen to her explanation of what was going on behind them. "The one feeding is the one and only undead werewolf roaming in the world! It comes out every full moon night, to feed!"

"And the one lying on the ground?" asked Jessica. "That is- I mean, was the last good werewolf roaming." Katrina replied sadly. "Why? Why was it titled a 'good' werewolf?" asked Kealey suspiciously. "Because, it always kept pests out of this forest," Cassie gestured with her hand the trees around them. "And, might I add, it kept the undead one at bay," said Katrina. "Were there anymore dead ones?" asked Keirny. "Every other year, another undead one arrives from their home planet, Weretopulus, and the two have a fight that only lasts a few hours. The strongest one gets to stay here, and the weaker one gets feasted on." explained Kira. "But how do they…." started Kealey. "They have a mysterious power to defeat one another," interrupted Cassie. "How do you guys know about this?" Jessica asked. "Books, internet, things like that." replied Kira. "I remember reading in a book that there used to be thousands of Good werewolves around this place, but undead ones kept them in check!" Kealey said. "I searched and found that werewolves only live around this campground," stated Jessica. "Well, I've read that werewolves, no matter what kind, have keen senses of hearing, seeing, and smelling!" whispered Keirny. They were all shocked at that piece of information.

"Oh no, I just remembered that there's another kind of werewolf!" stuttered Kira. "It's a bad werewolf!" Just then, a crash erupted from behind the feeding undead werewolf. There it was; a bad werewolf, standing 50 feet tall and canines half his body's size! It had blood-red eyes as well. "That's a bad werewolf?!" whispered Kealey in fright. They watched as the bad werewolf started to circle the undead and its kill. They were about to attack each other when a smell filled their nostrils.

Back at the campgrounds, the parents had aroused from sleep. They noticed the kids were gone, and frantically searched the campgrounds. "Where are they?!" Kira's mom cried hysterically. Maybe they wandered in there!" Jessica's mom stated with some fear in her voice. "We have got to go look!" Katrina's mom replied stressfully. "We will! We will!" said all the fathers, trying to calm their hysterical wives down. After that, they went into the Evergreen Forest, where Katrina's mom pointed earlier. They carefully made their way through the trees, keeping one eye open for any sign of the kids.

They finally found the kids after a long search, and when they got there, the kids explained about all that happened. After a long story, the parents grabbed their kids and started for the grounds. Before they could, the werewolves roared, and all people were paralyzed with fear. "We forgot to tell you, they smelled us before and have been tracking us ever since!" called Jessica. Finally realizing the peril they were in, they fled to the grounds with their lives at stake. They packed all their things in record time and, screeching around corners, they all drove away from the campgrounds, never to return to that place again.

A few weeks later, they all were still recovering from that day. Then, far off into the distance, they heard a roar that made that memory come crashing back. They ran yet again away from the noise. Little did they know they were being watched by a pair of black eyes. The eyes had been following them ever since they fled the scene. After gathering their courage up again, Jessica remembered something. "I was on a website that explained werewolves' weaknesses. One said that to get rid of werewolves for good is to shoot them with a silver bullet!" stated Jessica. With that, they started gathering silver bullets whenever they could. Soon, they had enough to kill 12 werewolves.

They went back to Camp Werewolf with their silver bullets, on a full moon night. They all traveled together in a large group and returned to where the kids saw the dead werewolf feasting. Yet again, they saw it feasting on a dead bad werewolf. They waited awhile, and as they predicted, the only bad werewolf left on the face of the earth came and was about to fight the undead for the food. Before the fight could start, the fathers shot both werewolves. It took awhile, but when they were finished the undead had nine bullets in it and the bad werewolf had three. They were free from werewolves! So were other people that came to Camp Werewolf. After that, Camp Werewolf was a peaceful place to just relax without worrying about anything. (The black eyes were those of the undead werewolf. When it heard their plan, it fled back to Camp Werewolf, where it was killed by them.)


End file.
